


Just Desserts

by Charlibubble



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Caryl, F/M, Multi, No ZA, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlibubble/pseuds/Charlibubble
Summary: Au/No ZA. Requested/Prompted by anon on tumblr.Daryl brings his boss, Negan home for dinner, Drinks are consumed, things escalate...you know the drill.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon/Negan/Carol Peletier, Negan/Carol Peletier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another 'not allowed on ninelives' fic. I couldn't resist this prompt even if it meant I died of actual mortification writing it, I still had the best time. I hope you enjoy and Tumblr anon, thanks a bunch! ;) xx

Carol smiled to herself as she wiped her hands on her apron and looked down at the perfectly roasted pork belly that rested in the dish before her. She didn’t know much about Daryl’s boss but what she did know told her he was a typical, red blooded male who enjoyed the simple things in life; like meat and two veg. She liked to serve lighter meals during the week normally and Friday was usually their take-out day, but she had an unexpected day off and Daryl was bringing home a guest, so she had decided to make an effort. She ran through a quick mental to do list as she wandered the kitchen stirring pots, wiping surfaces and tasting sauces. She liked to be in the kitchen. Cooking brought her joy. There was something cathartic about creating a delicious meal from just a handful of ingredients. She enjoyed the eating part most, perhaps more than the act of cooking. Daryl seemed to enjoy it a great deal too. She had never heard him complain, not even when her pastry had been a little soggy or her soup a little burned. He was always grateful and enthusiastic about eating her food. She couldn’t say if he was a reliable critic given that he was her husband but she still felt a little glow of happiness every time she watched him try something new she’d created. 

Daryl had been working with Negan for a little over six months now. At first, he’d painted him as an asshole. He was tyrannical and egotistical. He took joy in cutting people down and he was never short of a snarky remark. He sounded a lot like Daryl’s brother which may have been why, after six months of working together, they were now friends. Negan had earmarked Daryl for promotion. A lot depended on how their evening played out and that is why she had spent almost the entire day scrubbing floors and fluffing pillows in preparation. It was, perhaps, an old-fashioned kind of thing. The boss passing judgement on his employees’ home and family before deeming him suitable for the lofty heights of middle management. Still, she had embraced it with enthusiasm and vigour. She’d sent Daryl off to work this morning with a sweet smile and a reassurance that when he got home, she would put on a show that would be the envy of every stepford wife who ever lived. 

Everything was on track for that to be true. The food looked good, the wine was chilling, the house gleamed. She popped dessert into the oven, placed some freshly polished wine glasses on the table and quickly touched up her make up in the bathroom mirror. She wasn’t wearing much, she never did, but she had smoothed on a little lipstick and applied some mascara. She tousled her fingertips through her wild red curls and spritzed on some sweet-smelling perfume before she heard the front door unlock.

Negan was already slipping off his jacket when she entered the living area. Daryl hadn’t mentioned that he was ruggedly handsome but then maybe she shouldn’t have expected him to. Daryl wasn’t the type of person to notice how people looked. She often had to be stripped down to her most risqué lingerie before he even registered her appearance. Negan had a certain aura about him. He was the type of person who commanded a room and she could already tell that he was going to be charming. He confirmed her suspicions a moment later when he whistled through his teeth and smiled widely at her. 

“Daryl Dixon, where have you been hiding this beauty all my life?” He winked as he took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles with a little bow. Carol felt her cheeks flush pink and warm as she smiled back at him.

“Nice to finally meet you" She crooned, retracting her hand “I hope you brought your appetite” 

Negan laughed “Don’t you worry about that sweetheart, I am insatiable” 

He licked his lips and held her eye as he said it and her heart skipped a beat. Daryl slipped his hand around her waist and kissed her softly beside her ear. He lingered just a moment longer than he normally would. 

“You’re an angel for doing this" He whispered into the shell of her ear.

Carol smiled at him “He’s harmless" 

“Yeah" Daryl chuckled. He didn’t sound at all convinced. 

Daryl fixed the drinks while she fixed their plates. Negan easily made himself at home and the conversation, much like the wine, was free flowing. She learned a lot about him over their meal. She learned that he’d lost his wife to cancer several years ago, that he had once played semi professional baseball and that his greatest regret was never having children. They made their way through several bottles of wine and a crate of beers before dessert. 

“I am stuffed" Negan declared, shuffling his chair backwards and patting his stomach. 

Carol always felt a sense of satisfaction when people expressed their pleasure at her food. It made the effort worth it and immediately bonded her with their guest. 

“Hope you saved room for dessert" Carol smiled. 

“Always room for dessert” Daryl remarked, clearing bottles from the table. 

“A man after my own heart" Negan grinned patting Daryl on the shoulder. 

“Well, my grandma always said dessert doesn’t go to the stomach, it goes to the heart" She winked at him as she cleared his plate. 

“Well, who am I to disagree with a ladies grandma?” He nodded, offering up his bottle for Daryl to tap his against. 

Carol served up warm apple pie and cream before they all retired into the family room where Negan perused Daryl’s prized record collection. He’d started collecting them as a young man after he inherited his fathers meagre collection. He now had a bookcase full of rare and sought after vinyl records that very rarely found their way to the record player. 

“Nice collection” Negan hummed, running his fingertips across the shelves as he studied the titles. Daryl draped an arm around her shoulder and swigged his beer as he watched him. He was always more affectionate when he was drunk. Maybe she was more receptive too. The buzz from the wine and the easy, flirty conversation definitely helped. 

“Thanks" Daryl answered with a nod of his head. 

“You can tell a lot about a man by looking at his music collection” Negan mused, crouching before the records and slipping out an original cover copy of ‘yesterday’ by the Beatles. It was, for sure, one of Daryl’s most prised possessions and she could feel him twitching beside her as his anxiety peaked in case Negan damaged it. 

“That so?” Daryl asked him, unhooking from her shoulder and taking the record from his hands. He very carefully slotted it back in place and Negan smiled at her, clearly amused. 

“Got a favourite?” He asked him, downing the whiskey in his glass. He’d moved on from beers after dessert claiming that the only drink that should follow such a delicious meal was a thick, rich whiskey. It was lucky, then, that they had some nestled in the back of the drinks cabinet. Negan had approved and had worked his way through a quarter of a bottle already. 

“Nah" Daryl shrugged his shoulders. She wasn’t sure how true that was. There were at least three she could declare his favourites without even thinking about it. 

“He’s lying" Carol smiled, she moved to stand between the two men and Negan cast an almost predatory eye across her body as he stood. 

“What’s your favourite?” He asked her. 

Carol laughed “Mine aren’t allowed to sit next to Daryl’s”

Her music tastes were a world away from Daryl’s. She could appreciate the classics. She loved an Elvis or a Rolling Stones hit. She didn’t mind Guns and Roses or Bob Dylan. She could tolerate Nirvana and she adored the Eagles but when it really came down to it cheesy pop music and nostalgia always won out. She had her own mini collection. She didn’t take it anywhere near as seriously as Daryl did but it was something they could do together whenever they visited a new city. Unlike Daryl’s collection, hers were actually well used and well loved. Every time she sat the needle on a record she could see Daryl wince a little like she was doing something awful and not exactly what records were intended for. 

“They must be really naughty then" Negan teased. 

Carol rolled her eyes and slid open the little cabinet that contained her collection. Negan peered inside and she watched him.

“Okay, not naughty" He concluded “Just embarrassing” 

Carol shook her head. Daryl was always teasing her about it too. As far as she was concerned it was a perfectly agreeable record collection.

“See, the man gets it" Daryl agreed. 

Carol defiantly removed one of her favourites and began to set up the record player as Negan continued to peruse the titles in the cabinet. Daryl came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and travelled a path up her neck. It sent a flurry of pins and needles across her skin. 

“ABBA, Madonna, Is that Taylor Swift?” Negan shook his head in disgust. Carol snatched the offending record from his hands and carefully placed it back with the others.

“I don’t see what the problem is" She huffed. She carefully placed the record onto the turnstile and placed the needle down. The sound of ‘Material girl’ filled the room. 

“Madonna ain’t got nothing on the Beatles" Daryl insisted. 

Carol ignored them both and swayed in time with the music. Negan took her hand and spun her around until she crashed into Daryl’s chest with a breathless laugh. 

“He’s got a point, Dancing queen" Negan said “She’s not exactly Eleanor Rigby"

“You’re both wrong" Carol protested. 

For a man who hated Madonna, Negan knew all the right moves for dancing to her. He spun her in his arms and dipped her backwards. Carol reached a hand behind her to clutch at Daryl’s shirt and in an instant the light mood shifted into something entirely different. Her eyes connected with Daryl’s as he stepped forward to cradle her against his chest. Her hand drifted around his neck, fingers tangling in the loose, waves of his hair.

She could always tell when Daryl was in the mood. He was a man of few words but certain actions deceived his poker face. The way he looked at her for a start; eyes clouded with lust, pupils wide and receptive. He looked at her like he craved her, like the temptation of her skin had unlocked a primal urge somewhere deep inside him and he couldn’t hope to control it. The way his mouth moved was another sign. He would chew on the inside of his lip almost furiously, he’d swipe a slow tongue across the plump, pink flesh and he’d part his lips for just a moment as he tried to steady his quickening breath. The way he touched her changed too. He was a tactile person. He liked to touch and feel things. He would hold onto her frequently without ulterior motives but his touch became softer and more purposeful when he wanted more. His fingers would brush softly against special places in her body that only he knew about. It was like flipping a switch. One tender touch to the dip at her hip bone or a tiny kiss below her ear and she was putty in his hands. 

Carol let her head rest back on his shoulder and he swayed with her a little before he kissed at her neck. Negan’s hands were still resting on her waist and she met his eye as Daryl kissed her. There were a thousand words in that look and all of them told her that Negan felt the same kind of way that Daryl did. A flood of warmth moved all across her body. She had always been an open minded lover. Daryl was eager and adventurous. Nothing was really out of bounds with them. This particular scenario hadn’t exactly been discussed or agreed upon but it had crept up on them like spring showers or the first crack of dawn. Carol’s chest moved up and down as she took deep steadying breaths. Her heart thundered in her ears. She was overwhelmed by sensations. Daryl’s lips on her neck suckling at the soft, delicate skin. Negan’s thumbs stroking her waist. The delicious throb of arousal between her legs. She could smell the alcohol from both men’s breath. She could feel the warmth of their bodies cocooning around her. She could see the way Negan’s Adams apple bobbed in his throat as he hesitated, fighting his instincts that told him to strike quickly. Her teeth scraped slowly over her bottom lip as she held Negan’s eye and suddenly he was kissing her. 

Negan’s kiss was hungry and desperate. He tasted of whiskey and wine and desperation. His tongue invaded her mouth, firm and unforgiving. It made her flinch backwards a little and if she had been worried about Daryl’s reaction then she shouldn’t have been. He pulled her hips against him so that her ass nestled against his hardened cock. When Negan returned his lips to hers he was much gentler. His tongue moved slower and softer like he was savouring a tasty morsel rather than gorging on a feast. Daryl’s hands travelled a path up her body to cup her breasts. When he squeezed her and passed a thumb across one pert nipple she whimpered a little against Negan’s lips and he surged forwards in response. Carol turned her head to Daryl and, as expected, he met her lips with his own. 

Daryl kissed her in a multitude of different ways. She’d grown familiar with all the best ones. The lazy bedtime kissed, the sweet goodbye kisses, the tender, loving kisses. He’d never kissed her quite like this before. Never with so much passion and desire. While he kissed her lips, Negan kissed her neck. His hands smoothed out the fabric of her dress as they glided across her body. Carol rested one hand on Negan’s chest and felt his heart beating hard against his ribs. She felt the way his breath trembled as he breathed and the way his muscles tensed as he pressed his body into hers. Her other hand curled behind her to caress Daryl’s bulging pants. He groaned against her kiss as she did, low, hungry and satisfied.

Daryl pulled the zipper of her dress from her shoulder blades to her lower back, following the path with his lips. He carefully slid his hands across the shoulders of her dress and guided it down her arms. She’d worn her favourite bra and panties. Red lace because she knew that Daryl liked it. He was drawn to the colour like a bull so her plan had always been to entice him to her bed after dinner. As the fabric peeled away to reveal them both of their eyes burned into her skin . As Daryl lowered the top, Negan raised the skirt up her thighs and rounded both his palms across her ass. It tilted her pelvis towards him and he groaned when her warmth coaxed a twitch from his dick. 

“Fuck...” He muttered, mostly to himself. 

Carol smiled at him and twisted her hips a little so that the dress fell to the floor at her feet. Negan cast his eyes over her and made a move to unbutton his shirt. She quickly took over, holding his eye as each button unhooked and revealed more of his body to her. Daryl was moving down her body with his lips, kissing and nibbling each dip of her spine. He rolled her panties down when he reached her ass and kneaded each cheek as he pinched the flesh with his teeth. Without a word he turned her around and she looked down into his eyes as he hooked her panties to the side. Negan cupped her breasts from behind and she melted back into his chest as Daryl slowly pushed one finger inside her. Negan’s shirt fell to the floor and Carol suddenly realised they were standing, skin on skin against each other. Negan was a quick learner. He mirrored Daryl’s soft, slow caress of her neck while his hands worked her breasts. Daryl added a second finger and then his tongue. It never took her long to climax with oral. Daryl knew what he was doing. He had learned what she liked and how she liked it. She suspected that now there were extra hands and lips on her she would crash much faster only it seemed that Daryl wanted to tease. As she reached behind her and freed Negan from his pants Daryl guided her softly and slowly right to the edge of an orgasm before he withdrew with a satisfied half smile. Carol released a shaking breath and shot her eyes to his before he went back to his work. She curled her fingers around Negan’s cock and stroked him up and down. She carefully caressed the head with her thumb and he groaned into her skin as she tangled her fingers in Daryl’s hair and bucked her hips into his face. 

Carol moaned with frustration when he pulled away again. The unresolved tension was killing her. Each wet, slow stroke of his tongue pushed her further towards heaven. Everything in her body was coiled and tensed ready for the beautiful release he could give her and he kept teasing her with it. She was almost screaming in desperation when Negan flipped the cups of her bra down and took her nipples between his fingers. She tightened her hand around him and moved her hips in time with her movements. 

“Daryl, please" She begged him, her voice so slow and hoarse that it sounded like someone else entirely. He curled his fingers forward inside her and moved up and down as he licked his lips and watched her ride his hand. 

“Do you want it?” He asked her. Carol nodded “I want to hear you" 

“I want it" She cried “Make me cum!" 

She could hear Negan muttering curse words against her neck as Daryl returned his tongue to her clit. Negan held her tight, teasing her nipples and worshipping her neck as Daryl’s tongue fluttered against her. He didn’t hesitate or tease this time. He curled a soft tongue in a repetitive motion up and down, he teased her with firm fingers, he hummed softly and let her move her hips until he was licking her just right. They had every point of pleasure covered so when she crashed, she crashed hard. Tiny pinpoints of light in front of her eyes grew and spread until she was blinded. Her entire body exploded with sensation. She felt it from head to toe. It made her tremble and shiver. It forced her to cling onto Negan’s arms as he held her tight when her legs gave way under her. She screamed and moaned and begged him to stop when he kept lapping at her juices long after she’d been lost to her orgasm. 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen" Negan declared, voice filled with awe and fascination. 

Daryl took her by the hand and pulled her behind him to the couch. Negan followed on like he’d been hypnotised. Daryl sat back against the soft cushions and slipped out of his pants. He tugged on his dick and beckoned her into his lap. She was happy to oblige, kissing him before she turned and placed a foot on either side of him. He let his hands travel across her back and unhooked her bra as she lowered herself onto him. Daryl was always a tight fit. She moved slowly until he was buried right to the hilt. Negan stood by looking a little dumbfounded. She beckoned him closer and dropped his pants with a thump. He swallowed nervously as she licked her lips then, with a hand against his lower stomach, she took him into her mouth. She coordinated thrusts of her hips with strokes of her mouth, guiding both men towards that same surrender she had enjoyed. Negan was a vocal lover, his fingers tangled in her hair and he muttered words of encouragement as she sucked and licked him. Daryl told her what he liked in different ways. He told her by sinking his fingertips firmer into her skin or raising his hips up to meet her. He told her by kissing her back and by the way his toes curled. Carol took as much of Negan as she could into her mouth and sucked hard. His knees buckled a little when she did and it made her smile in satisfaction. Daryl was close too. His breathing had become more pained and erratic. It became something of a race to the finish line. Carol knew that Daryl had the stamina to keep going and that he’d be ready to go again with just a few short moments of rest. Still she clenched her muscles around him as she moved and he moaned his approval. Negan began to throb in her mouth, she could feel those big veins pulsate against her tongue and so she withdrew and finished him off with her hand. As he blew his load across her breasts she thought about how she’d never heard the word ‘Fuck' uttered that many times at once. 

As she turned all her attention back on Daryl she was shocked when Negan sunk to his knees in front of them and danced his tongue across her clit. He had no shame or hesitation at all. Absolutely no qualms about another man’s dick being dangerously close to his face and it was an incredible turn on. Every thrust sent shock waves through her body followed by waves of electricity sent into motion by his tongue. Her body reacted almost violently. Her muscles clamped tight around Daryl, her legs began to shake, every nerve in every cell began to sing like a choir of angels as she and Daryl climaxed simultaneously. That rarely happened and it was emotionally overwhelming. She felt like she could cry with the power of it. His arms held her tight to his body until his muscles all released at once. She pulled herself free from him and turned in his lap, kissing him furiously on the lips. 

Negan sat back and observed them. He pulled at himself like he was testing to see if he could go again. She knew he could. He still had that twinkle in his eye that told her they weren’t done yet. Daryl was already stiffening all over again, she took him in her hands and worked him till he was hard then she got on all fours on the floor in front of him. It was an invitation and Negan knew it. He rolled a condom on and joined her on the floor. Now the roles were reversed and Daryl was the one she could tease with her mouth. She had relinquished control to Negan. His hands moved so softly around her body that she hadn’t been at all prepared for the short, hard thrust with which he entered her. She gasped and clutched at the couch in surprise. 

“Hey, take it easy" Daryl warned “If you’re gonna fuck my wife you better do it good" 

It seemed like such an extraordinary statement and under any other circumstances it may have made her laugh. That wasn’t entirely appropriate in that moment though, instead, she twirled her tongue around on the head of Daryl’s cock tasting the remnants of his release and the budding arousal of his next one. He touched her face gently as Negan returned for a second try. This time he took it slow and easy. He held onto her hips and eased himself into her gently. Carol dipped her head further and sucked hard. Daryl groaned, Negan thrust, Carol moaned, and that’s the rhythm they fell into. Deeper, harder thrusts led to deeper, harder sucks, led to louder moans and more desperate hands. Negan probably wasn’t a generous lover but he knew what he was doing and as he thrust he bent over to caress her clit with his fingers. Daryl liked the sensation of her moans while her lips were tight around him. He grasped at the couch cushions and desperately tried to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth. 

“Fuck, Carol" He moaned “I’m close" 

It was a warning she’d heard before. One that nine times out of ten she heeded and withdrew. This time it only encouraged her. She sucked her cheeks in a little harder, fluttered her tongue against his shaft a little more and massaged his balls as they shivered and pulled with his ejaculation. He came with some uncontrollable thrusts up into her mouth and she let his taste settle on her tongue before she swallowed. Daryl watched her open mouthed as she did. Negan tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her back against his chest as he continued to thrust hard into her. It gave Daryl a satisfying view of his very own live porno. It was lucky that he didn’t have a jealous bone in his body. Negan sucked and nibbled on her neck leaving angry red marks behind. His fingers sunk into her hip as he pulled her to him and finished off with a handful of hard, brutal thrusts. He released her the second he was finished pulsing and she fell like she was boneless to the floor. 

Without a word Daryl offered Negan a cigarette and he collapsed onto the couch beside him with a satisfied sigh. Carol curled into the space between them. Daryl cuddled her in against him, draping an arm casually around her. Negan trailed invisible patterns on her leg with his fingertips and they all basked in the silent afterglow. Negan was, predictably, the first to break the silence. He stood from the couch and pulled on his pants as he strode across to the records once more. 

“Could never get into the Rolling Stones" He said. 

Daryl was on his feet in a second, boxers tugged up and Carol all but forgotten.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” He argued. Carol shook her head and lay back against the couch cushions. She reached across to retrieve her long abandoned glass of wine and watched Negan and Daryl argue animatedly over whether the Rolling Stones were over-rated. Negan wouldn’t win this argument. She knew he wouldn’t but as far as after dinner entertainment went it wasn’t the worst she’d ever seen. She got the distinct impression that this wouldn’t be the last time Negan would join them for dinner, it certainly wouldn’t be the last time he’d join them for dessert.


End file.
